


Window

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: The Doctor thinks he can fit through a narrow window opening. Donna's not so sure.





	Window

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten reacts to getting stuck in a window because he thought his stupid skinny hide could fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326580) by Anniviech. 



‘I can’t get it open any further.’

‘Did you try the sonic?’

‘There’s nowhere for it to go, the way the window’s designed-’

‘Did you ever think to go- You know- Try the actual door?’

‘And be seen by every hidden CCTV camera? That’s-’

‘Okay, okay.’

The Doctor leapt onto the sloped metal surface of the electric utility box, the scuffed soles of his converse slipping slightly. ‘Could you spot me?’

‘Oh, like you know what that is.’

‘Oi!’ the Doctor shouted. 

‘You’re not going to fall. Quit yelping.’

‘Actually, I think if I-’ the Doctor took hold of both sides of the window frame. Bending at the waist, turning his head to the side, rotating his shoulders and sliding sideways perpendicular to the window he somehow managed to fit his upper body through the narrow gap between the open window and the frame. He inched forward incrementally and found that he was caught on his stomach and the back of his hips.

Donna stared at him in disbelief. ‘I can’t believe you just did that.’

The Doctor tried to pull himself forward with his hands. He grimaced, as much in pain as annoyance. ‘Yes, well, you’re the one who keeps nagging about me being so skinny that I could squeeze through anywhere.’

‘I didn’t mean that literally, you dumbo!’

The Doctor felt his face flush, and was glad Donna couldn’t see it. ‘Just keep pushing!’ he insisted stubbornly.

He felt Donna’s hands on his rear. He knew, or at least thought he knew, that if he got the right angular momentum he could get the rest of himself through the window. The pressure on his intestines made him feel nauseated. 

‘You have a bit of a bum.’

‘I know!’ It came out sounding harsher than he intended.

She shoved him and he scraped forward couple of centimeters, his weight shifting to the top of his hipbones, which hurt.

‘Iliohypogastic nerve.’ he muttered to himself.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ he let go of the window ledge and, as though rotating on an axis, allowed himself to fall forward, knowing scrapes and bruises were sure to follow. But it worked. With a final shove he tumbled through the window.

He picked himself up and glanced out the window at Donna. ‘Told you I could fit.’

‘You’re still at idiot.’

He grinned at her, but when he turned away he felt a familiar tightness in the back of his throat. He hadn’t been injured anywhere near enough to justify crying, and yet-

He hesitantly felt the scrapes across his hips and the soft flesh of his stomach. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, it was just the way he was put together, but there were still tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.


End file.
